


The American Way

by matinallights



Series: The Trio (Blind Men) [1]
Category: Blind Men (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Foreplay, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sex Pollen, Stalking, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, but in a non consensual way, dysphoria tw, no beta we die like men, sadistic Hunter, trans!Keegan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matinallights/pseuds/matinallights
Summary: Having been together for a while, Keegan and Sergei go to the US, after rumored tech and Sergei’s sister.But things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Hunter/Keegan (Blind Men), Keegan/Sergei (Blind Men)
Series: The Trio (Blind Men) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180136
Kudos: 2





	1. Setting The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keegan and Sergei have fought and became separated. Someone has been looking into the cracks of their relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set after a fight at Sergei’s sister’s house, a chapter that is still a work in progress. There might be plot holes or technical errors along the way, and I might have tagged the wrong things. I apologize for that.  
> It started months ago as just a little snippet of smut, which snowballed into a monstrous porn… thing.  
> As always, don’t like, don’t read.
> 
> Edit: moved part of it to the next chapter

It was indeed a fine party, Keegan decided.

Elegantly dressed guests were chatting, their circles adorning tall, standing tables.

Servers waltzed between them, drinks and fancy bite-sized morsels in food picks freely flowing.

A lively band played jazz, and there were vases of flowers with fragrances that Keegan didn’t recognize from anywhere.

He could hear excited talks about what the last minute announcement could be about.

The party, announced some months earlier, was a black tie dress, cocktail one. The mansion he currently was at displayed the wealth and influence of the hostess. Mahogany doors, marble columns, and all kinds of expensive looking furniture… even the huge entrance carpet seemed to have gold thread in it.

And since the guests included USA officials, GLOBAL agents and high-profile guests, Keegan was _definitely not_ invited.

Parties like this were usually not of his interest. But he heard rumours that a newly developed military technology was going to be revealed, so he, along with Sergei, decided to schedule a trip to the United States.

His uncle was somewhere in the country, too, along with Mantis, visiting “old friends”... or so they said. But Keegan suspected that other things were going on between them. Were they busy (as a couple)? He could only guess, as a month passed by and they did not respond to his messages.

Keegan sighed. He had to let his hair grow and sport an evening dress and breast enhancers, along with taking etiquette classes from a henchman (Jean, he remembered). He also was to “pass” as a woman, named Mary Smith, even if for a night.

And his boyfriend —Sergei— was supposed to be his plus-one.

But the earlier fight at his sister’s meant he had to get ready and go there alone. “He’ll be coming soon, I’m sure,” he said to the greeter in the foyer. Yet… a few hours later and he was still to appear.

The standing clock in the dining room chimed.

(Where is he… oh my, it’s already eight o’clock. I need to greet the hostess, it’d be rude if I didn’t.)

A server offers him a drink. Keegan accepts it, and needing the courage, drinks it all up in one go.

(Ack, sweet, is that grapefruit I taste? ...alright, Keegan, be cool, don’t mess this up, you can do this. Where is she…)

He spots her. Dressed beautifully, she is chatting with an older official, whose chest reminds Keegan of the sort of people he is dealing with. Then she excuses herself, and turns away. Keegan mentions to move in her direction, when…

“Pardon me, madam?”

Startled, he turns back. A smart looking man and his peers are in a group, smiling.

“Care to join us?”

Keegan graciously smiles back, and greets them. Then he got caught in the chat, and the hostess was soon forgotten.

The chat continues for a quarter of an hour, when one of the men, looking uncomfortable, pushes him to the side a bit and quietly asks Keegan if he was feeling well.

He noticed it then.

He had been blushing, feeling hot, and had been playing with his hair for so long that it left a few messy strands falling out of his updo. He also had been fantasizing the man grabbing Keegan up in his arms, forcibly kissing him, and grabbing his ass...

The man meant that he looked unraveled, and he should probably compose himself in the powder room.

So he excused himself.

Keegan was starting to feel… bothered. It was getting hard to think clearly. He was aware of the men in the room being very, very good looking and he was having urges to kiss a few. He felt heat pool in his pelvis, getting uncomfortably wet. And although he wore a slip under his dress, he could feel his nipples harden as he shivered, but not because of the cold air of the room...

Then he remembered the powder rooms were upstairs.

As he hurried to the stairs, he saw a server and a lady going up. He followed them.

Then they were giddily whispering to each other, as they entered a room besides the ladies’ powder room.

By then, the sensations of his legs grinding up against each other and his crotch, and the silky fabric between them and against his skin had stimulated him.

Panting, he tried to control his breath as he opened the door to the restroom.

It was dark and silent. No other guests were there, and so turning the lights on and closing the door, he chose to go to the toilet, past the sink and dividing wall.

He sat on the toilet. His knickers were thoroughly wet, so he removed them. Then he started touching himself.

(Oh, god!)

His clitoris was very sensitive, hard and wet as it was. He twitched as he merely brushed against it.

He rubbed it, and felt even more lubrification come out of him.

Then he fingered himself, and was basking in the feelings of his fingers moving against his vaginal walls… he could barely hear the muffled moans of the lady of the adjacent room, blood pumping in his ears…

He was jamming his fingers further, and nearly touching his cervix now…

(That feels so good…)

He was fingering himself faster now. Thinking of those men understairs touching him, grabbing him by his arms, his neck, his breasts…

Nearly coming, his body tensing up and fingers curling, he heard the door open.

(What the—)

He froze.

Someone who just entered stopped whistling.

Keegan thought about a million things. Escaping through the windows (and hurting himself in the fall), shouting “In use!”, covering himself and his shame…

But the moment passed, and the person started whistling again and walked to the sink (and not past the wall, thanked Keegan) to wash their hands.

(Maybe they didn’t hear me? Maybe they don’t even know I’m here?)

When they were done, they turned the lights off, and left, closing the door.

Keegan waited.

He counted to three hundred, and then, in the dark, he rose from the toilet seat, quickly washed him hands and went outside the powder room, feeling uncomfortably undone.

He looked at both sides. The hall was empty, the guests were still chatting understairs. He was wondering where to go, when he remembered the room the couple of earlier left behind. He could have some privacy there.

Turning to his left, he walked to the front of the door, and after pressing his ear on it and hearing no sound from inside, he entered.

Inside, it was dark and it smelled both musky and musty. His pelvis ached and pulsed, as his mind conjured images of what the lady and her lover might have done in the room...

The light switches didn’t work, so he left the door open and scanned the room.

He was apparently in an office. He could make sense of a shape of a high back chair in his left, a desk to his front, and a bookshelf to his right. There was a computer terminal on the desk, so that is where he headed to, wondering if the hosts kept any valuable information there.

Except…

He was still too aroused to focus on anything but between his legs.

Shaking and breathless, Keegan freed his hair from the painful updo, and caressed his nipples from over the dress.

He was feeling deeply hollow, insistent contractions coming from his vagina, and the feeling of want was getting stronger.

Looking at the table, and desperate to fill himself up with something, anything, he patted in the dark, searching for an object that would do the job for him.

Then he felt something: tall, possibly wooden, smooth, oblong and the size of his hand. Perfect.

He took the object with his left hand and raised his right leg, and used the desk as support, using his free hand to lift the skirt of his dress.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Keegan jumped, his heart racing, and turned around, searching for the source of that voice.

He was too distracted to have noticed it before, but there was a man in the high back chair. It was dark so he could only make out his shadow, against the lights entering from the hall.

The man got up, then walked to the door to close and lock it behind him.

In total darkness, Keegan was starting to feel like he would drown in it, when after a subtle click, he saw the fireplace spark to life.

He saw the man —he was the server from before, the one who entered the same room they were in, with that lady, and did god knows what with her. Brown, messy hair, lightly tanned skin, and deep brown eyes, which the flames gorgeously reflected on.

Keegan couldn’t help how much of a sexual aura he exuded, shirt unbuttoned, bow tie hanging, chest showing, and a smirk on his face.

“That _thing_ you’re holding is an official stamp.”

Keegan looked at his hand. Now, in the light of the fire, he saw that it held an emblem. Embarrassed, he put it back on the desk.

“W-Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?” The man asked.

Keegan looked at him again. His brain was too busy conjuring up images of what those hands, supporting his tilted, smirking face, could do to him, so he only shook his head.

“N-no, sorry.”

The man snickered, and twisted in his seat, and became Keegan to go to him.

“Come, and I will tell you. Come here.”

A suddenly shy Keegan sheepishly looked at him, and the man was extending his arms to him. He hadn’t been spoken to in that sultry tone of voice since… forever.

He couldn’t resist it.

Walking to him, and letting him rub his fingers over his hands (Keegan shivered,) and then pull him to his lap, putting his legs over the armrest, he was held sideways, and felt the man’s body heat all over him.

He held him close and came near his ear, his hot breath making Keegan more and more aroused, and whispered.

_“I am the one who drugged you, Doctor Cyclops.”_


	2. Hors d’oeuvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his identity revealed, Keegan unwillingly submits to the obsessed agent’s “affections”... but the night is only beginning.

His heart pounding in his ears, the supervillain suddenly felt himself very weak as he tried to fight against the man’s stronger arms.

“W-wha—“

He chuckled. The sound sent different types of shivers to Keegan’s core.

Holding him tighter, and producing a rope from behind him, he began to tie Keegan’s hands. The man’s hands were swift and adept at it.

“I first met you,” he grunted, “at that fiasco of a plan to kidnap the professor. Don’t you remember? I fought your _boyfriend_.”

That made Keegan stop struggling. How did the man, no, agent—

“Hunter, from GLOBAL, by the way. Did you know your messages were very weakly secured? Ah, by the look of your face, no, huh? Typical Soviet codes. That _Russian_ of yours, was he your advisor by any chance? It was just _terrible_. As always.” He kept on babbling, as he tied him.

“You’re just lucky I didn’t give my man your visuals before, because I was ‘too drunk’. You’d be in some serious trouble leaving your home after it... And that everyone left _this_ for his bachelor party...”

Then he chuckled. “I was obsessed with you, you know? I kept on searching everywhere for you, the bad guy who caught my eyes and _stole my heart_ ,” he said, mockingly, “planted _false_ bombs and who got the _wrong_ man and _made_ him his _boyfriend…”_

Scowling, he continued. “Very bold of you, to come here, using an old photo of you in your passport. With Sergei. Made it very easy for me to locate you… Well, you drank my poison and came to me, _like the good boy that you are_ ,” he spoke, acidly, making Keegan uncomfortably shift in his seat, “and I’m _very_ _glad_.”

He finished tying him to the chair. He looked at Keegan, arms to his front, legs spread apart, bound, and frowned. Keegan looked up to him, helplessly.

How did he know about Sergei? Did he know the whereabouts of Sphinx, then? Did he, carelessly, let all of their comms just get leaked? Did—

“... from me.”

Keegan blinked.

“W-what did you just say?”

Hunter sighed. The handsome looking young man combed his hair back. Then he licked his lips.

“I said, keep what you think of me, your ideas of me, your morals, away from me. I can tell from that look on your face. Why does anyone think that of me, why do—“

Keegan stared at him, in disbelief, at the word he just heard from the so-called _hero_ (he remembered the papers called him so) in front of him.

“—and don’t think about escaping. Not that you’ll want to,” Hunter chuckled, “they never want to, in the end.”

Coming closer, he whispered,

“You will be _begging_ me to never let you go… or rather, you’ll desperately beg me to let you come again.”

Shock, confusion, then fear mixed in Keegan’s mind as he made sense of those words.

Hunter noticed the change of emotions in the man bound in the chair, and thought the way his pupils dilated and engulfed the green irises was… pretty. He smiled.

“Oh? I thought you were accustomed to it by now, being a supervillain and everything. I thought… never mind.”

He tsked, and sighed again. This… troublesome inexperienced supervillain (who was backing away from him in his restraints) had kept his mind occupied for far too long, and when he had a chance to snag him from whatever he was doing (or rather, failing at doing,) he couldn’t let it go by.

He stared at the cowering, shrinking guy in front of him. He was very pretty, and the dress accentuated his gentle curves and delicate, feminine features.

Hunter reached to the Doctor’s face.

Keegan eyed his hand approaching, and yanked his hand to the side, closing his eye.

(Oh god, please _don’t…_ )

He felt the hand gently slide under his jaw, and then suddenly grab it and pull it forward.

“ _Look_ at me.”

Keegan didn’t comply at first, but as the hand still on his jaw pressed painfully harder on his skin, he obliged. Involuntarily tearing up, he slowly opened his eye to find the stern, blurred face of the agent staring at him with contempt.

Fighting back tears, the face slowly became more definite and clear, and its expression softer, as he blinked them away. So did the hand in his chin, now slowly tracing circles.

His heart didn’t have time to recover from the sudden grab of his jaw, when the agent warmly spoke.

_“Good boy.”_

It sent a jolt through his body, and his heart went racing again. Under the ever appraising eyes of him, he felt his cheeks burn as heat pooled in his core, getting wet once again.

Hunter thought it was _hot_.

The Doctor’s eye gleamed with embarrassed, hot tears. His frowning and confused red face tilted away from the agent’s hand.

Something stirred in Hunter’s chest, and he gave the Doctor a gentle, knowing smile (to Keegan’s horror) and wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, “ Hunter purred, his voice never hiding the sadistic pleasure he felt by humiliating the Doctor, “your body is simply reacting to what it likes.”

He grinned at the effect of his words. The young, bound man refused to meet his eyes, and as he silently shed more tears, he still frowned as he shifted in his chair.

Hunter thought it was a perfect sight. Cupping both wet cheeks of the man, he slowly closed the distance between them. The Doctor froze in his hands, and when the agent came so close he could feel his hot, ragged breaths on his face, he glanced at him. He immediately regretted it.

The agent’s kiss came suddenly, wet and _aggressive_. When Keegan opened his mouth to scream, the stronger man pulled him closer and forced his tongue inside his mouth.

Keegan shivered under the man’s intrusion. The way he explored him felt _pleasurable_ , and when the agent tilted his head up with one hand and deepened their kiss, while grabbing his breast and massaging his erect nipple with the other, Keegan couldn’t help but moan.

“W-why…” Keegan started — “are you doing this to me?” He whispered against the agent’s lips, breathless.

The other man replied. Kissing his jaw, “I don’t have a reason,” under his earlobe (Keegan shivered), “I don’t need one,” then where his pulse quickened on his neck.

“No, I don’t _want_ one.” He murmured.

The overtly intimate nature of these actions made Keegan nauseous. This man barely knew him. They only met once. Yet he was crossing, no, destroying his boundaries, walking all over them, and he was feeling entitled to his body? (What the fuck,) he thought.

Yet, still… the way his lips now played on his throat frightened, sickened, and _aroused_ him.

Before he could think, the agent moved down, towards his chest. As he slipped a hand behind him and began to unzip his dress, the Doctor protested, but his mouth was soon covered by the agent’s hand, which smelled of expensive soap.

The muffled, angry noises didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest, nor did it stop his kisses, now on his bare collarbone.

Keegan struggled against his constraints. But nothing he did could stop the agent, who now finished unzipping his dress and pulled it down, exposing his breasts and leaving it hanging on Keegan’s stomach.

For a moment, the agent removed his hand from Keegan’s mouth, and pulled away from him to admire his work.

In front of him a bruised, angry, tearing Doctor Cyclops sat, cheeks burning from arousal, shame and rage, and stared at him, tooth bared.

He looked down, and he saw the trail of bruises he left on the men’s throat, and lower, he saw his erect nipples. Hunter smirked.

The reprieve from the agent’s affections didn’t last long, though, as he soon covered a startled Keegan’s mouth and began to administer soft kisses and bites again, this time on his chest.

This time, though, the man didn’t caress or play with his nipples. One hand still covering the Doctor’s mouth, the agent lowered between his legs instead, and mouthed the now naked breasts.

The warmth and wetness that came in contrast with his skin made Keegan once more dirty, but as the agent slides his tongue over and over again his erect nipples, while pressing down under his navel, he felt immense arousal surge against his will.

He moved in his chair, heaving under the hand stopping him from breathing fast enough. He involuntarily growled as he felt the cold, wet dress stick to his skin, and the agent noticed.

Leaving a trail of saliva, he removed his mouth from the Doctor’s breast, and with a foolish grin on his face, the agent said something Keegan couldn’t quite understand. Blood pounding in his ears, he felt anger boil within him as the agent then laughed, like the whole situation was a joke to him.

Then he made a mistake.

As the agent raised his dress and caressed his inner thigh, adrenaline coursing through his veins, an alarmed and furious Keegan bit him.

Hard. In the hand.

It was mostly a self defense act. Maybe the only he showed (or could show) then.

But, again, he immediately regretted it. He was kicking himself, mentally, as the agent pulled his hand from his mouth, hissed and cringed, while shaking it and sucking the blood that Keegan drew.

Then… a steely eyed agent looked at him, and Keegan felt his stomach drop. The bitter taste in his mouth reminded him of his error.

He didn’t dare say anything.

Hunter was staring at the wide-eyed, even more frightened Doctor, thinking of the ways he could get back at him, when he had an idea.

Now with an evil grin in his lips, he narrowed his eyes as he moved very close to the Doctor. He sat on his lap, and nearly face to face, he gave him a gentle smile.

Keegan was feeling himself getting as far from the agent as possible, but the agent pulled his body closer. Frowning, he felt his bulge sit on his stomach. Then he… felt his hot breath in his ears. The agent giggled, like he couldn’t wait to do whatever he was planning to do to Keegan.

(Maybe,) he thought, (maybe he’s not angry at me.) The agent was licking his neck, and it seemed to confirm his thoughts. He was giving him light bites along it. Keegan’s body began to relax, feeling the warmth of the other man pass through his clothes, onto his skin.

(Maybe he liked it, maybe I was—)

When the agent unexpectedly bit him on the nerve of his shoulders, and he was now shouting.

“ _Fuck!!!_ ”

It hurt like a motherfucker, and he was sure the other man was taking a chunk out of his body.

As he shouted in pain and tried to shake the agent from himself, Keegan felt something that only made him more upset: the agent was rubbing his growing erection against his stomach.

Then he was bit a little harder, and he felt something warm drool from the bite.

Then the agent released him, nearly black eyes drooped, cheeks flushed, mouth smeared with red. (...My blood?)

He licked where now a wound throbbed, and Keegan whined.

(That bastard seems to enjoy having me in pain!), he despaired as he heard a chuckle. His eye closed, he braced himself, when the agent lifted from his lap.

His shoulders hurt. A lot.

He opened his eye to see two half moons of teeth marks in his shoulder, with broken skin and some blood coming out of it.

(Fuck me,) he thought.


End file.
